


Homem ser

by Jude_Melody



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Enquanto seguia pelo desfile, Shang pensava no homem que tanto admirara. Sentia-se confuso e ferido, não queria aceitar a realidade. Mas ele, ela novamente apareceu e o enfrentou. E Shang teve de decidir o homem que desejava ser.





	Homem ser

**Author's Note:**

> O filme “Mulan” pertence à Disney. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Shang ainda não conseguia acreditar. Confiara nele. Devotara sua lealdade a ele. Quando estava frustrado e perdido, fora ele quem lhe dissera que era um ótimo comandante. E, quando todos estavam em apuros, fora ele quem pusera em prática o plano vitorioso. Nunca antes Shang conhecera alguém tão honrado, um guerreiro nobre e corajoso capaz de enxergar o que ninguém mais via e de derrotar um exército inteiro com um único míssil. E pensar que, no começo, era apenas um garoto patético. Magro, fraco, desajeitado. Até parecia... uma mulher.

A confiança de seu pai fora um presente que o preenchera de triunfo. Shang acreditava de verdade que transformaria aqueles homens em soldados exemplares e admirados por toda a China. Decepcionara-se mais rápido do que um falcão cortando o ar. Todos ali não mereciam mais do que pena. Afinal, ele pedira por filhos ou por menininhas? No meio daquela algazarra matinal, um deles chamara atenção. Um moleque franzino de traços suaves. Apresentara-se como filho da família Fa.

“Você só pode estar brincando” pensara Shang. Não queria ter um louco em seu grupo. O moleque não sabia nem cuspir! Mas paciência. Se não conseguisse ensiná-lo, então não era digno de se tornar um general.

Os primeiros dias de treinamento foram exaustivos. A única coisa notável ali era o nível de incompetência. E ele esforçava-se nas tarefas, mas era uma negação para tudo. Derrubava tudo, estragava tudo, não fazia nada certo. Shang percebia que estava tentando. Gravara seu nome e seu rosto, porque pessoa que causa problemas nós não esquecemos. Ainda mais quando ela é filho de um guerreiro admirável. Sempre que o encarava, o moleque encolhia-se como um animalzinho assustado. Shang quase se sentia um predador.

Então, aconteceu. Shang mal saíra de sua tenda, e a flecha fincou-se no solo aos seus pés. Todos os soldados bradavam, erguendo os punhos. E, no topo do mastro de madeira, Ping sorria. Naquela manhã, o comandante aprenderia seu nome para sempre.

Os dias seguintes fluíram como um rio. Os soldados aprendiam rápido e ajudavam uns aos outros. Realizavam tarefas antes impossíveis e exibiam a disciplina de um verdadeiro guerreiro. Shang rejubilava-se com os avanços, mas dentro dele o que se exaltava era um sentimento mais profundo e fundamental. Quando olhava para Ping, esse sentimento, essa essência mostrava-se com todo o seu fulgor. O sentimento da mais profunda admiração.

Por duas ou três vezes, pegara-se pensando em Ping. Um homem forte, corajoso e honrado. Não desejava ser acusado de favoritismos; Shang apenas reconhecia um bom homem quando o via. Era no que acreditava, pelo menos. Olhando em retrospecto, deveria ter percebido. Mas ninguém mais percebera! Ping enganara a todos.

Na batalha derradeira, Shang sentira o coração rufar como um tambor. Era seu momento de provar que tudo valera à pena, de honrar o pai falecido em combate. Não havia espaço para medo. Mas ele teve medo quando Ping roubou o míssil e disparou em direção aos hunos. Quis dizer a si mesmo que temia pela derrota, pelo futuro da China. Mas uma pequena parte, uma parte escondida lá no fundo e quase sem voz, dizia que o medo era por Ping. E o míssil atingiu a montanha de neve, causando uma avalanche.  A inteligência que se sobrepunha à força.

Shang perdeu a consciência. Teria morrido, mas Ping o salvou. Arriscou a própria vida para salvá-lo. Quando abriu os olhos e viu aquele moleque, aquele homem, ajoelhado diante dele, com a cabeça baixa, sentiu o peito estufar. O sentimento estava ali de novo e queria ser ouvido.

— Ping — ofegou. — Você é o homem mais louco que eu já conheci.

Ele não respondeu. Parecia envergonhado.

— Mas a sua loucura salvou minha vida — completou Shang, tocando seu braço. — De agora em diante, tem a minha confiança.

Era seu momento de júbilo. Então Ping desabou. Estava ferido. Por longas horas, Shang não fez mais do que andar de um lado para o outro, preocupado. Quando o médico saiu da tenda e gesticulou para que se aproximasse, esperou pelo pior. Mas o pior era mais doloroso do que imaginara. Uma mulher. Não Ping. Não um homem. Mulan.

Ela implorou. Shang não queria ouvir. Pegou a espada, pronto para executar a lei. Mulan abaixou o rosto. E Shang largou a espada.

— Uma vida pela outra. Minha dívida está paga.

Virou-se, resoluto. Ordenou aos soldados que marchassem. E eles marcharam.

 

**

 

Shang recusava-se a aceitar. Apesar das comemorações e dos brados de vitória, sentia-se vazio. Ping fazia falta. Mas Ping não existia mais. Nunca existira. E aquele sentimento minguara, como neve derretida desaparecendo entre as pedras. Ele tentava não pensar. Dizia a si mesmo que merecia estar ali, que merecia as glórias. Mentia para si mesmo que as honras não eram dirigidas a Ping.

Estava imerso em pensamentos quando ela apareceu. Os cabelos soltos. Os traços suaves. Mas com a roupa de soldado e os olhos confiantes de sempre. Mulan disse-lhe que os hunos haviam sobrevivido e estavam na cidade. Só podia ser louca...

— Vá embora, Mulan. Seu lugar não é aqui.

Ela interceptou-o.

— Você confiou em Ping. Por que com Mulan seria diferente?

Shang virou o rosto e guiou o cavalo para se afastar. Não ouviria uma palavra dela. Não. Ping, Mulan era um traidor. Shang confiara nele. Shang confiara _nele_. Por que haveria de confiar agora? Mulan, Ping mentira. Shang confiara e fora engando. Mas Ping salvara sua vida. Ping. Não Mulan. Era em Ping que confiava. Era Ping que admirava. Em seu sentimento minguado, não havia espaço para Mulan.

Não era pelo fato de ela ser mulher. Era porque mentira! Se Ping fora uma mentira, como poderia confiar nela agora? Como poderia acreditar que alguma coisa — qualquer coisa — que dissera era verdade? Não era pelo fato de ela ser mulher. Ou era? O que mulheres sabem, afinal? Foram feitas para casar e cuidar da casa, não para ir a um campo de batalha. São fracas. Frágeis.

Mulan não era frágil...

E ela era uma desonra para sua família. Uma desonra para os soldados. Uma desonra para a China. Poupar-lhe a vida nada tinha a ver com sentimentalismos. Uma vida pela outra, como bem dissera ao largar a espada. Não se permitiria ter uma dívida com uma mulher, ainda mais uma traidora como aquela.

Não havia espaço para Mulan...

Ele confiara em Ping. Devotara sua lealdade a Ping. Onde estava seu companheiro agora? Onde estava o homem que tanto admirava? O homem que inspirara todos os outros. O homem que provara como a inteligência pode superar a força bruta?

Mulan não era homem...

Shang não queria, não podia acreditar. Não podia aceitar. Ele estava ferido. Não em sua honra. Não em sua confiança. O ferimento era algo mais profundo e fundamental. Em alguma parte de si, ouvia uma voz estranha. Uma voz que ecoava pela nevasca. Uma voz que tinha medo de perder Ping. E era por isso que Shang não poderia confiar em Mulan. Confiar nela significava que Ping estava morto. Que Ping nunca existira. Que seu sentimento era falso. Será? Por quê? Ele não tinha as respostas. Apenas prosseguiu pelo desfile, suprimindo as palavras dela, suprimindo as palavras de Mulan... Uma mulher sem honra ou credibilidade. Se Shang esquecesse Mulan, talvez Ping pudesse viver de novo.

Mas ela estava certa.

Os hunos atacaram. Sequestraram o imperador. Estavam infiltrados na cidade. E estavam vencendo. Shang juntou alguns homens para lutar. E Mulan apareceu de novo, dizendo que tivera uma ideia. Ling, Chien-Po e Yao seguiram-na sem qualquer hesitação. Abandonaram o próprio comandante! Que grande comandante ele deveria ser! Shang teria se sentido ofendido... Mas ele confiara em Mulan uma vez. Confiaria de novo.


End file.
